


Unlikely Beginnings, or, Trash Mom & The Mom Queen Pt.1

by Bennet_Doyeni



Category: Outgroup (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennet_Doyeni/pseuds/Bennet_Doyeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's for the kids sake, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely Beginnings, or, Trash Mom & The Mom Queen Pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> Ask and you shall receive.

**RING**

Quetta groaned, then pushed herself out of her chair. She made her way to the phone, rubbing her back. ‘It’s always right when you sit down, isn’t it’ she thought ‘and after the day I had at work too.’

**RIN-**

She picked up the phone.

“Meir residence.”  
“Hi, Quetta? it’s Jay, from next door, look I hate to ask you this, I know I just moved here and you don’t really know you, but I need to ask a favor.” Jay’s voice was set to a backdrop of heavy machinery.

“What do you need? I’d love to help, but Vince will be home from school any minute now and I need to be around to keep an eye on him.”

“Oh, no that’s good, It’s just, this project is getting out of control, and I’m going to need to stay at work a bit later than I was hoping, and since I just moved I don’t know any babysitters yet, so I was hoping you could watch Romy, just for a couple hours, until I can get things under control here.”   
“Yeah, that’d be fine, I think Romy rides the same bus as Vince. Don’t worry about it Jay, I’ll keep an eye on Romy. Is there anything I should know about her?”  
“Not really, she’s a pretty quiet kid, no allergies, no meds, just give her a book and she should be set for a few hours. Thank you so much for doing this, I really owe you one.”

***Click*** and the line went dead. Quetta sighed, and looked at her watch, she had a few minutes before the bus came, so she switched on the coffee pot and leaned back against the counter. She tried to catalogue what she knew about Jay. She was new in town, just moved in a few months ago. She had a kid, Romy, cute little thing, just started kindergarten with Vince's class. Quetta had seen Jay at a few of the parent-teacher meetings, but to say that they knew each other would be a stretch.

The percolator worked its magic, and Quetta poured herself a cup.

10000 0001 10101 10011 0101

  
  


“Mom when is Romy gonna come over again?” Vince tugged at Quetta’s pant leg, puppydog eyes pleading.  

“I dunno kid, but I’ll see what I can do. Sound good?”

“Okayyyy,” Vince said, “But hurry ok?”

“I’ll call her mom right now, is that enough hurry?”

“Yayyyy!”

Quetta walked over to a drawer and pulled out a directory, flipping through it to find Part, Jay. She found the number and dialed.   
“Hi, you’ve reached the Part residence, we’re not here right now, but leave us a message and we’ll get back to you”

“Hi, Jay, this is Quetta, how would you and Romy feel about coming over for a playdate sometime. Ever since last week, Vince hasn’t stopped asking to have Romy over again. Get back to me soon and we’ll see if we can work something out.”

10000 0001 10101 10011 0101

  
  


**DING-DONG**

The doorbell rang, Quetta looked at her watch, they were only fifteen minutes late. Vince, who had been standing on the couch, watching every car go down the street, ran to the door.  
“Mom, they’re here, they’re here, come on.” He turned and waved to Romy through the door. “Come on Mom.” Quetta got to the door and opened it, and Vince pulled Romy inside and up the stairs to his room, chattering at a breakneck pace.

“Hey Kids!” Quetta yelled up the stairs “nakayoku asobimasu"

Quetta turned to Jay “Come on in, make yourself at home”

Jay walked into the living room and sat down on one end of the couch.   
“Thanks for inviting us over, we really appreciate it.” She sounded nervous, her voice small and quiet. She sat forward on the couch, eyes focused on Quetta.

“It’s no problem, can I get you anything to drink? Coffee? Tea?”  
“Some coffee would be wonderful, thank you.”

Quetta moved toward the kitchen and Jay got up and followed her.

“So, how long have you lived here?” Jay asked, sitting herself down on a barstool.

“I’ve lived here for pretty much my whole life, but I moved into this house just after Vince was born.” Quetta said, measuring coffee into a filter. The kitchen was quiet for a minute (minus the noise of two rambunctious children upstairs), Quetta finished starting up the coffee machine and turned around to lean on the counter. Jay sat looking at Quetta, her legs crossed, hands on her knees. Light streamed into the kitchen as the smell of coffee filled the room.

10000 0001 10101 10011 0101

**RIN-**

“Jay, Whats up?” Quetta had been expecting the call any minute.

“Hey, so, I know Saturday are normally us getting the kids together, but I was thinking...” Jay’s voice trailed off.

“That’s a dangerous thing to do, but go on.” Quetta had a fair idea of what Jay was going to say, but she wanted to hear it.

“What if we go in on a babysitter and have a night out, just the two of us, you know.”  
“That sounds wonderful.”  



End file.
